


Where Dreams Lie (Character List)

by ArcturusVane



Series: Kairos Moments [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturusVane/pseuds/ArcturusVane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is summoned to his father’s office one day he hopes that it is the be told that he has been selected for the only internship the company rarely offers to college bound students. Arthur has always dreamed of working for the family bank and to hopefully run it. He is dismayed to learn that his dream job comes with a price. Arthur learns that dreams have a way of changing into something unexpected.</p>
<p>A/N: My Apologies I made some changes to my photobucket and unfortunately it affected the story content I have since restored the photos.</p>
<p>Also I will be posting information about the various companies in this universe to give more insight on the history and companies that play big part in the story.  I will hopefully have it up soon.  Thank you.</p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction, while I welcome constructive criticism, please do not be rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Arthur%20Pendragon_zpso2zryuhs.jpg.html)

**Arthur Pendragon** — A wealthy young man whose family founded and owns Camelot Financial Services. He attends Harvard University, paying his own way living on his mother’s trust fund she left him. Arthur majors in Business Economics, with the hopes of obtaining a masters degree in Economics from Harvard. His dream is to one day work for Camelot in the hopes of running the company one day. Arthur is past friends with Leon and Cenred who were close friends as children, calling themselves The Three Musketeers.

[](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Merlin%20Emrys_zpsyhkummcm.jpg.html)

**Merlin Emrys** — A wealthy young man and whose family founded and owns the world’s second largest technology company, Emrys Technologies. Merlin is a gifted young man majoring in the Technology Sciences field at MIT perusing a degree in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science. He hopes to one day work for the Ealdor Foundation using his skills to help in the company’s charity work. Merlin is constantly working on projects of his own design, many believe that he surpasses his father in understanding in Technology and human application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo of Bradley James I found by MorgainePendragon on Deviantart, its not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Morgana%20Pendragon_zpszqyrf2eo.jpg.html)

**Morgana Pendragon** — The step-sister of Arthur, Morgana currently works for Uther Pendragon at Camelot Financial Services as the Chief Operating Officer for the company. Morgana lives in Cotswold, England, at Rowan Manor, the former country estate of Ygraine Pendragon on the outskirts of London. The estate along with a trust to manage it was left to her by Ygraine Pendragon after her death. Morgana has a keen and cunning mind when it comes to business, she has ruined the careers of many that have sought to manipulate, discredit or use her as she fights to stay in a male dominated field. Her business demeanor can come across as being rather cold an aloof, but to those that know her well, knows how completely untrue this is. Like Arthur she cares for the well being of the unfortunate and this sometimes makes it hard for her to work at Camelot. Where her empathy for the less fortunate, clashes constantly with Uther’s ruthless vision of prestige for the family and company and the bottom lines.

[](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Leon%20DeGrance_zpsjvukqup5.jpg.html)

**Leon De’Grance** — Leon was a friend of Arthur’s from their childhood days, he is presently in his sophomore year studying Criminal Justice. He is surprised when he meets one of his new roommate that it turns out to be Arthur. Arthur and Leon quickly renew their friendship and become fast friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Lancelot%20DuLac_zpsglp71tlu.jpg.html)

**Lancelot Du’Lac** — He meets Guinevere shortly after arriving at Harvard. His fascination with the mechanics of the mind led him to major in Psychology, fascinated by how the mind works. Lancelot attends Harvard on _The Griffin Merit Scholarship_ , hosted by Harvard University in conjunction with The Ealdor Foundation, the Award pays for his tuition, dorm, books, and also supplies him with a generous stipend for living expenses.

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Guinevere%20Smith_zpsowxidobk.jpg.html)

**Guinevere Smith** — Also called Gwen, she is the sister to Elyan Smith and has known Merlin and his family since they both were kids. After taking an accounting class in high school she has been interested in business. Gwen submitted an essay on the Ethics of Business and its responsibility to the poor and middle class for the prestigious _Dr. Bertram D. Hamilton Scholarship_ , her essay won her the scholarship. She majors in Business Administration and Management. The award was offered by the Ealdor Foundation, which pays for her tuition, dorm, books and supplies her with a generous stipend for living expenses. She hopes to one day run a Fortune 500 Company.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Percival%20Knight_zpslvn8krpg.jpg.html)

**Percival Knight** — He comes to Harvard after being awarded _The Ronald T. Ackerman Scholarship_ for his essay on Biological Mutations. He majors in Biology with the hopes of obtaining a Masters degree in Genetics at Harvard School of Science.

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Elyan%20Smith_zpsrsuv5nx4.jpg.html)

**Elyan Smith** — The brother to Guinevere Smith and friend of Merlin Emrys since they were children. Elyan is a serious swimmer who has been swimming since the age of five and is setting his sights on trying out for the Olympic trials for the Summer 2000 Olympics. Elyan is perusing a degree in Obstetrics/Gynecology (OBGYN).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find a good photo of Adetomiwa Edun, so I had to search for another photo and ran across this nice looking young man, his name is Pierre Vuala, a fitness model, I used him as Elyan.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Gwaine%20Orkeny_zpsjlw3w5li.jpg.html)

**Gwaine Orkeny** — A party animal at heart Gwaine boasts his ability to drink anyone under the table. He has been known to walk into his exams still inebriated and still pass with top scores, due to his photographic memory. Gwaine is a double major at MIT and Harvard, majoring in Computer Forensics at MIT and History at Harvard University hoping to gain a Masters degree in both. 

 

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Elena%20Godwyn_zps6hrwnihh.jpg.html)

**Elena Godwin** — Elena is the only child of Brian Godwin, She is the former roommate to Gwen Smith before moving into the house with the others. Her favorite hobby is cooking and she was selected to study at a pilot program that was created by Harvard in conjunction with Cordon Blue Culinary School. Under the program Elena would gain an undergraduate degree from Harvard in their Hospitality Management Degree. This would also give her a Bachelors in Culinary Management from The Cordon Bleu School of Culinary Arts, making her a double major. Elena hopes to one day run her own restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Cenred%20Essetir_zpsge96wofi.jpg.html)

**Cenred Essetir** — Cenred is a close friend of Arthurs, having known him since childhood, Cenred remained close friends with Arthur even after Leon’s departure. He originally lived in England attending boarding school with Arthur, but decides to transfer to attend MIT  & Harvard. Cenred is a MIT Sloan candidate which would give him a degree in Business Management from Harvard and a Degree in Computer Science from MIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find a good photo of Cenred that I thought matched the Cenred that I envisioned, so I went looking again and found this guy his name is Angel Macho or Kellen Jamison I don't know which. I am using him for Cenred.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Ethan%20Blackwell_zps6j6llumf.jpg.html)

**Ethan Blackwell** — A young senior at Harvard that is a senior member of a final club on Harvard called _The Crimson Elites._ He is Captain of the Harvard Swim Team. Ethan is known to be a vindictive and selfish individual, he uses his family’s Harvard affluence obtain the things he wants, since his family have been going to Harvard for generations. His father sits on the President and Fellows of Harvard College, the primary of Harvard’s two governing boards.

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Vivian%20Artane_zpszkyago0d.jpg.html)

**Vivian Artane** — Is a sophomore majoring in Business Management, and has a few classes with Gwen. She comes from a background of wealth and privilege and enjoys making sure everyone knows how much better she believes she is to them and how her family is related to the Astor family. Vivian is a beautiful, but vain and spoiled young woman that will not give anyone the time of day if they do not have what she deems as the correct pedigree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo of Ethan is a random photo that I found and do not know his name.
> 
> I could not find a photo that I liked of Georgia Moffett, but I found this beautiful woman, her name is Cristina Maria Dochianu, and she is a Russian Television Anchorwoman. She had just the look I was looking for in Vivian.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Balinor%20Emrys_zpsopnlzfti.jpg.html)

**Balinor Emrys** — The father to Merlin Emrys and husband of Hunith Emrys, who he has been married to for 28 years. He is the president and CEO as well as Chairman of the Board of Emrys Technologies, the world’s second largest technology company. Balinor started the company in 1970, with the company’s now popular operating system Vate Operating System (VOS) for personal computers. He is the creator of the Global Translation Device, and many other numerous inventions. 

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Hunith%20Emrys_zpsiaof3yku.jpg.html)

**Hunith Emrys** — The mother of Merlin Emrys and wife to Balinor Emrys, she is also the President and CEO of The Ealdor Foundation, a nonprofit she founded in 1975. Ealdor’s charity work centers around providing need to the poor. The Ealdor Foundation is the largest nonprofit in the world. Emrys technologies provides 90% of the foundation’s funding for projects, and even allows Ealdor access to EmTech technology and EmMed medical services for humanitarian efforts, when needed. The remaining 10% comes from donors and fund raising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I could not find a photo of Caroline Faber for Hunith, but I found this random lady and thought she had close to the same quality that I needed for the story.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Uther%20Pendragon_zps7kscjmt1.jpg.html)

**Duke Uther Pendragon** — The father of Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, he is the Managing Director and Group Chairman of the Board of Camelot Financial Services. He has ran the massive bank for more than forty years. His cunning and sharp mind, gives him the ability to quickly spot the smallest vulnerability in a company and exploit it with a Machiavellian intensity. While Uther’s goal is to leave a legacy behind for his son, daughter and their heirs, he also wants the Pendragon legacy of Camelot to survive a increasingly volatile world. He views these new companies that are growing as a result of strong economies, and innovation, as nothing more than fuel to increase the size and influence the larger and older companies, that he believes build this world, like Camelot. Uther Pendragon is also known by his peerage title, as the Duke of Cambridge, he is 13th in line to the throne of England.


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Characters/Daelyn%20Essetir_zpsebjig5uy.jpg.html)

**Daelyn Essetir** — The President of Essetir Defense Systems and the father of Cenred Essetir. Daelyn is known to be a ruthless man who does not allow anything to stand in his way of obtaining the things he desires, even laws. Rumors have constantly persisted of him being connected with organized crime, but they are always unsubstantiated, and no concrete evidence can be found. He has run Essetir Defense Systems for more than forty years, and shows no signs of slowing anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Daelyn Essetir is a character of my own making I needed a photo for Cenred's father and thought Jeremy Irons fit it perfectly.


End file.
